Why
by Londish
Summary: Hinata tem dezasseis anos e sempre que tenta confessar-se a Naruto, alguém aparece para lhe estragar os planos. O pior é que é quase sempre aquela rapariga de cabelo cor de rosa. .::Songfic::.


**Why, por Avril Lavigne**

**Why, do you always do this to me?  
**_(Porquê é que me fazes sempre isto?_**  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
**_(Porquê é que não podes ver apenas através de mim?)_

Lá está ele! Como sempre está a treinar os triplos. Ele nunca foi muito bom nisso, faltava sempre a pontaria. A concentração nunca foi muito o ponto forte dele, mas para mim não me interessava para nada, amava-o da maneira como ele era. E era nesse dia e nesse preciso momento que eu iria ter com ele ao campo de _basketball_ e confessa-lhe os meus sentimentos! Ou ao menos pensava que era assim. Aqueles calções e aquela camisola largos, cor de laranja e preto, com o número um nas costas, eram uma visão tentadora para qualquer uma das estudantes de Konoha High School, eu era uma delas. É verdade. Eu, Hinata de Hyuuga, estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo capitão da equipa de _basketball_ de Konoha High, Naruto Uzumaki.

**How come, you act like this  
**_(Como podes agir deste modo)_**  
Like you just don't care at all  
**_(Como se não quisesses saber de todo)_

O cabelo naturalmente rebelde e loiro. Os olhos azuis e profundos, faziam com que eu me quisesse perder neles, o que não era mentira de todo. Aquelas marcas que ele tinhas nas bochechas. O corpo atlético dele. Deus, tudo nele me atraía!

As bolas tinham acabado, no cesto, e ele começou a apanhá-las para as arruma. Agora era a minha oportunidade. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, ao dar o primeiro passo ouvi uma outra voz feminina do outro lado do campo. Quando olhei, qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver Sakura Haruno, a líder das animadoras. Ela correu com os braços abertos para o Naruto, não conseguia ver aquilo! Sempre que eu me tentava declarar a ele, alguém aparecia para estragar tudo! Na última semana, foi o Kiba. Só me apetecia bater-lhe, e eu nem sou uma pessoal violenta. Fiquei ainda escondida atrás das bancadas, para ver se ela se ia embora para que eu pudesse falar com ele a sós. Apesar de sermos da mesma turma, nunca consegui falar muito com ele. Mas não foi por isso que me apaixonei por ele…Cada vez que me lembro desse momento, um sorriso aparece nos meus lábios.

**Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
**_(Esperas que eu acredite que era apenas a única a cair?)_**  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
**_(Eu consigo sentir, eu consigo sentir-te perto de mim, mesmo tu estando longe)_**  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why  
**_(Eu consigo sentir, eu consigo sentir-te baby, porquê)_

_Flashback_

_Eu já estava atrasada para a minha aula de História, quando sem querer esbarro com uns rapazes, mesmo com ar de mauzões. Podia jurar que eles me iam bater, mesmo eu sendo uma rapariga e mais fraca que eles. Ao esbarrar com eles, tinha deixado cair os livros e os cadernos no chão e começara a apanhá-los. Um dos rapazes, que tinha os cabelos bem castanhos e os olhos bem escuros, agachou-se á minha frente e pegou num dos meus cadernos, começando a folheá-lo._

_- Vejam só o que temos aqui, uma croma em ascensão! – Ele tinha deixado escapar um riso totalmente de gozo. Eu nunca fui muito boa com pessoas, sempre fui muito tímida e introvertida, por isso não reagi na altura. – Parece que a crominha vai ter de nos fazer companhia durante algum tempo, não acham? – Os rapazes atrás dele acenaram com a cabeça, no mesmo tom de gozo que ele. – Parece que arranjámos uma nova assistente pessoal._

_O rapaz levantou-se, ainda com o meu caderno na mão, e agarrou-me o braço, com a outra mão livre, puxando-me para ao lado dele. O seu hálito tresandava a cigarros. Queria levar a mão ao nariz para não inalar aquele cheiro, mas estava cheia de medo._

_Quando pensei que não havia mais nada para acontecer…aconteceu. Ele chegou. Com o uniforme de Verão, que consistia numa camisa branca de manga curta com o símbolo da escola ao peito, umas calças de ganga pretas, a tradicional gravata vermelha e um punho preto, este último já era um toque pessoal. A mala desportiva sustentada apenas num ombro e os ténis pretos. A principio pensei que fosse um actor famoso, mas não. Era mesmo o Naruto Uzumaki._

_Ele aproximou-se, com cara de poucos amigos, e puxou-me pela cintura para o lado dele. Eu senti logo as minhas bochechas corarem, não por ele ter aparecido, mas sim por me ter tocado._

_- O que é que vocês pensam que estão a fazer? – A voz dele soava como um trovão, mas com um toque carinhoso, claro que não para aqueles rapazes. – Não sabem que não devem importunar as raparigas, sobretudo se elas são bonitas? – Aí eu devo ter ficado vermelha como um tomate, ou mais.  
-Chegou o defensor dos fracos e oprimidos. Vamos embora, pessoal. Parece que já não temos assistente. – O rapaz bufou e atirou o meu caderno ao chão, que apanhei logo.  
- Parece que cheguei em boa hora. Aqueles nunca aprendem. – Suspirou e levou uma mão ao cabelo rebelde, fazendo com que ele ficasse mais despenteado. – Tu estás bem? Eles não te fizeram nada, pois não? – O olhar azul dele transmitia uma certa preocupação, mas eu não estava habituada a tanto. Por isso, apenas disse que não com a cabeça. Ele sorriu abertamente. Acho que foi aí que comecei a gostar dele e do seu sorriso. – A propósito, o meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki e o teu?  
- H-Hinata Hyuuga… - Disse baixinho.  
- Hinata? É um nome bonito. Eu acho que tenho uma Hinata na turma…pois é! Agora já me lembro! – Ele riu um pouco nervoso. – Desculpa ter esquecido que eras da minha turma, espero que não fiques chateada.  
- C-Claro q-que não, N-Naruto-san. – Sorri timidamente.  
- Assim fazes-me parecer velho, Hinata-chan. Trata-me por "Naruto" ou, se quiseres, "Naruto-kun". Mas pensas nisso depois. Temos de ir para a aula antes que a Shizune-san se zangue connosco. _

_Ele agarrou a minha mão e lá fomos nós para a aula. Tudo nele era perfeito, pelo que pensava._

_End do Flashback_

**It's not supposed to feel this way  
**_(Não é suposto sentir-se desta maneira)  
_**I need you, I need you  
**_(Eu preciso de ti, eu preciso de ti)_**  
More and more each day  
**_(Mais e mais a cada dia)_

Mas agora lá estava a rapariga que normalmente segura as fitas, está de saia demasiado curtas, sempre com o cabelo preso em totós e, pior que tudo isso junto, sempre colada ao Naruto! Numa das várias conversas que tive com ele, o tema de namoros veio à calha. Com algum esforço e dedicação, ele confessou que se sentia atraído pela líder das animadoras. Como se deve perceber, aquilo soube tão bem como um banho de pedras de gelo no Inverno. Escondi o meu descontentamento, porque afinal de contas, se ele é feliz eu também o sou. Voltei a espreitar para o campo. Estava deserto. As bolas já estavam devidamente arrumadas e nada mais se ouvia. Mais uma oportunidade desperdiçada. Suspirei. Amanhã seria um novo dia, talvez conseguisse confessar-lhe os meus sentimentos. Peguei na minha mochila azul escura e fui para casa, onde me esperava o silêncio e a solidão.

**It's not supposed to hurt this way**  
_(Não é suposto magoar desta maneira)_  
**I need you, I need you, I need you  
**_(Eu preciso de ti, eu preciso de ti, eu preciso de ti)_  
**Tell me, are you and me still together?**  
_(Diz-me, tu e eu ainda estamos juntos?)  
_**Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
**_(Diz-me, achas que podemos durar para sempre?)_**  
Tell me, why  
**_(Diz-me, porquê)_

Mais uma vez, ali estava eu á espera que ele saísse das aulas para poder falar-lhe. Acho que os amigos dele começavam a achar-me uma perseguidora. Tem a sua parte divertida, mas por outro lado…não tanto. Eu estava junto aos cacifos, o Naruto passava lá todos os dias para ir para o treino de _basketball _por isso era a minha oportunidade perfeita. Ele ia sempre sozinho, porque os amigos dele tinham outras actividades. Por exemplo, o Sasuke Uchiha era o líder do clube de artes marciais com o meu primo Neji, o Rock Lee era do clube de boxe, o Shikamaru Nara era…o líder do clube dos preguiçosos! E o Kiba, um amigo de infância meu, era do clube de futebol. Por isso, é que era a minha oportunidade perfeita.

**Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
**_(Hey, ouve o que não estamos a dizer)_**  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
**_(Vamos jogar, um jogo difererente do que estamos a jogar)_**  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart  
**_(Tenta, olhar para mim e ver realmente o meu coração)_

Esperei, esperei, esperei. Esperei até dar o toque de entrada, daqueles que ainda tinham aulas, mas ele não apareceu. "Que estranho", dizia eu para mim. Foi quando vi o Sasuke a andar pelos corredores. Verdade seja dita eu não gosto muito de falar com ele, dá-me arrepios. Precisamente o contrário de falar com o Naruto. Corri até ele, para uma pergunta muito simples e rápida, mas ele foi mais rápido que eu. Parecia que já estava a prever o que eu ia perguntar, não era muito complicado.

- Se estás à procura do _dobe _ele está lá fora nos bancos. Ah, e se queres dizer-lhe alguma coisa importante é melhor que te despaches. – E dito isto ele foi embora, deixando-me completamente à nora.

**Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?**  
_(Esperas mesmo que eu acredite que nos irei deixar separar?)  
_**I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away  
**_(Eu consigo sentir, eu consigo sentir-te perto de mim, mesmo tu estando longe)_**  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why  
**_(Eu consigo sentir, eu consigo sentir-te baby, porquê)_

Dei de ombros e fui a correr para os bancos em frente á nossa escola. Quando cheguei á portaria, consegui logo ver o cabelo loiro e rebelde dele. Era fácil de identificar. Mas ao lado dele…lá estava ela outra vez! Aquela líder das animadoras da escola, que estava sempre a dar em cima do Naruto, apesar de toda a escola saber que ela adorava o Sasuke! Aquela rapariga dava-me a conhecer um sentimento que eu nunca sentira antes, raiva! Aproximei-me para interromper a conversa, porque eu tinha uma coisa muito mais importante para lhe dizer, mas parei. Parei assim que os vi a aproximarem-se e a beijarem-se. O meu mundo foi completamente abaixo. Os meus joelhos começaram a fraquejar e comecei a sentir as minhas bochechas molhadas. Levei a mão a uma delas e reparei que estava a chorar. Como é que ele foi capaz? Capaz de deixar por terra todas as minhas esperanças! Estava a uma distância considerável deles, mas só me apetecia gritar ao mundo o que sentia. Senti-me como se não valesse nada nesta vida.

**It's not supposed to feel this way**_  
(Não é suposto sentir-se desta maneira)_**  
I need you, I need you  
**_(Eu preciso de ti, eu preciso de ti)_**  
More and more each day  
**_(Mais e mais a cada dia)_**  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
**_(Não é suposto magoar desta maneira)_**  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
**_(Eu preciso de ti, eu preciso de ti, eu preciso de ti)_**  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
**_(Diz-me, tu e eu ainda estamos juntos?)_**  
****Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
**_(Diz-me, pensas que podemos durar para sempre?)_**  
Tell me, why  
**_(Diz-me, porquê)_

Eu queria correr, mas não me conseguia mexer tal era o choque de os ver. Mas eu não podia deixar que ele me visse, pelo menos naquele estado deplorável, em que ele próprio me deixou. Foi quando eu reparei que aqueles olhos azuis me fintavam, com surpresa e confusão.

- H-Hinata…? – Murmurou ele. Levantou-se logo e caminhou calmamente na minha direcção. – Não é o que estás a pensar. Por favor, não fujas.  
- Oh, Naruto-kun, quem é esta rapariga sem graça nenhuma? – A rapariga de cabelo rosa foi ter com ele e agarrou-se ao braço dele, olhando-me com uma expressão "Eu ganhei!"

Não conseguia dizer nada! Então, finalmente, corri dali para fora. Entrei na escola e corri para o tecto do edifício. Ainda tropecei algumas vezes nas escadas, mas levantava-me logo ao ouvir a voz dele a chamar-me.

- Hinata! Espera, Hinata! – Ele corria atrás de mim. Não tinha sido suficiente meter-se com a líder das animadoras mesmo á minha frente, apesar de não me ter visto antes, e agora correr atrás de mim a gritar pelo meu nome? Para quê? Para me partir mais o coração?

**So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
**_(Então vai e pensa no que quer que precises de pensar)_**  
Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
**_(Vai em frente e sonho sobre o que quer que precises de sonhar)_**  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
**_(E volta apenas quando souberes o que estás a sentir, estás a sentir)_**  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
**_(Eu consigo sentir-te, eu consigo sentir-te perto de mim, mesmo tu estando longe)_**  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why  
**_(Eu consigo sentir, eu consigo sentir-te baby, porquê)_

Abri a porta que dava para o telhado e, do lado de for a, tranquei-a. Não o queria ver. Não, não era isso. Eu não queria que ele me visse! Encostei-me á porta e fui escorregando, até me sentar no chão. Juntei as pernas e fechei-me. Eu não podia chorar por algo tão trivial, por um rapaz. Mesmo que ele tivesse sido o meu primeiro amor em dezasseis anos ou, talvez, pela minha vida inteira. Ouvi a maçaneta rodar, mas não abria. Ele já estava ali, mesmo atrás de mim, apenas com uma porta no meio. Conseguia ouvir a respiração acelerada dele, deve ter sido mais cansativo e esgotante beijar a Sakura do que propriamente vir atrás de mim. As lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto descontroladas, nem eu as conseguia parar por mais que as limpasse.

- Hinata, por favor, abre a porta! Eu quero falar contigo! – Ele batia na porta enquanto rodava a maçaneta. – Aquilo não foi o que estás a pensar! Deixa-me falar contigo! Hinata!  
- V-Vai-te e-embora! – Tapei os ouvidos com as minhas mãos, não o queria ouvir mais. Eu não queria que ele me despedaçasse mais do que já me tinha despedaçado. – E-Eu od-odeio-te, N-Naruto!

Ele parou de bater na porta. Foi então que analisei todas as minhas palavras. Eu tinha dispensado o sufixo que tinha sempre usado com ele. Tirei as mãos dos ouvidos e olhei pelo buraco da fechadura. Para meu espanto lá estavam aqueles olhos azuis profundos a olharem-me com, não podia ser, tristeza. Desviei logo o olhar e voltei a esconder-me atrás da porta. Ouvi-o suspirar.

- Hinata, ouve o que tenho para te dizer. Eu prometo que não vou demorar, sim? – Aquilo na voz dele era…derrota? Não! Não podia, impossível…  
- Eu não quero! V-Vai t-ter com a S-Sakura… - Custou tanto dizer o nome dela. Arranhava-me a garganta. E doía só de pensar.  
- Não vou! Agora, deixa-me ir ter contigo antes que parta esta porcaria! – A voz dele alterou-se de novo.  
- Então, parti-a! Não q-quero s-saber! – Levantei-me e corri para o canto mais longínquo do telhado e sentei-me encostada á parede com rede. 

**It's not supposed to hurt this way  
**_(Não é suposto magoar desta maneira)_**  
I need you, I need you  
**_(Eu preciso de ti, eu preciso de ti)_**  
More and more each day  
**_(Mais e mais a cada dia)_**  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
**_(Não é suposto magoar desta maneira)_**  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
**_(Eu preciso de ti, eu preciso de ti, eu preciso de ti)_**  
Tell me  
**_(Diz-me)_

Foi uma questão de segundos para ver a porta escancarar-se e a figura morena vir na minha direcção, enquanto eu me encolhia mais. Porque é que ele tinha de vir atrás de mim? Não podia deixar-me com a minha própria dor e ir ter com aquela coisa rosa com totós? Porquê? Encolhi-me mais no meu canto á medida que o via aproximar-se de mim.

- Hinata, olha para mim. – Ele agachou-se à minha frente. – Por favor.  
- Não quero…  
- Eu preciso de falar contigo e eu gosto que as pessoas olhem para mim quando eu falo com elas. – Ele manteve-se firme. – E eu também sei que tens alguma coisa para me dizer.

Aquilo apanhou-me desprevenida. Automaticamente levantei a cabeça e encontrei um sorriso tímido no rosto moreno. Ele sentou-se à minha frente, com as pernas cruzadas. Ele levou as mãos á minha cara e com os polegares limpou-me as lágrimas, que ainda teimavam em escorrer.

- Sabes, não fica nada bem à rapariga mais linda da escola chorar. – Não foi impressão minha, ele corou. Foi só um bocado, mas consegui notar. – Mas também não fica nada bem ao rapaz mais burro da escola pôr-te a chorar, não é? – Ele observou-me, à espera da resposta que eu não dei. – Eu queria…eu queria pedir-te desculpa, Hinata. – Desviou o olhar e passou a mão pelo braço, um pouco nervoso.  
- Pêlo q-quê? – A minha voz estava por um fio, mal conseguia ouvir-me a mim mesma.  
- Por não ter percebido antes. – Ele deixou-me ainda mais confusa. Mas continuou. – Não ter percebido antes que te amava… - A última palavra tornou-se num suspiro.

Conseguia ver no olhar dele, que sempre fora determinado a fazer as coisas, uma réstia de vergonha. Mas quem ficou mesmo sem palavras fui eu. Como é que ele podia ter dito que me amava, quando ele beijou a Sakura?

- N-Naruto-kun, n-não t-tens que r-reconfortar-me. – Sorri sem graça e levantei-me. – Não t-tens d-de te s-sentir c-culpado, a s-sério. – Limpei os olhos com as mangas da camisola.  
- Reconfortar? Mas do que é que estás a falar? – Ele levantou-se logo a seguir, e aí percebi o quanto ele era alto.  
- Eu percebo que gostes da Sakura, por isso…se calhar é melhor ires ter c-com e-ela, não é? – Tentei não soar magoada e esboçar um sorriso, mas nessa altura era impossível para mim. – Ela d-deve e-estar à tua espera. Vai lá…

**It's not supposed to hurt this way  
**_(Não é suposto magoar desta maneira)_**  
I need you, I need you  
**_(Eu preciso de ti, eu preciso de ti)_**  
More and more each day  
**_(Mais e mais a cada dia)_**  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
**_(Não é susposto magoar desta maneira)_**  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
**_(Eu preciso de ti, eu preciso de ti, eu preciso de ti)_**  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
**_(Diz-me, tu e eu ainda estamos juntos?)_**  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
**_(Diz-me, pensas que podemos durar para sempre?)_**  
Tell me  
**_(Diz-me)  
_**Why  
**_(Porquê)_

- Hinata… - Ele apertou os punhos e baixou um pouco a cabeça, deixando que o cabelo loiro lhe tapasse parcialmente os olhos. – Eu não estou a tentar reconfortar-te! Só estou a tentar dizer-te que te amo! Acredita em mim!  
- Tu não tens que te forç…

Ele puxou-me pelo braço e envolveu a minha cintura com o dele. O meu coração já não batia, voava. Encostou a testa dele á minha e as minhas bochechas começaram a aquecer, a aquecer mesmo muito! Devia estar tão vermelha como um tomate ou pior. Mas tudo acabou, quando ele me beijou. Os lábios macios dele encontraram os meus. E, como se explica dos desenhos animados, houve fogo-de-artifício e tudo o mais! Senti as pernas a fraquejarem, quase a cair, se ele não me tivesse puxado mais para ele e para aquele beijo. Entrelaçou os dedos no meu cabelo e aprofundou mais o beijo. Senti a língua dele a pedir passagem para a minha boca e, querendo saber mais do gosto dele, deixei. Pus os braços á volta do pescoço dele e só parei o beijo quando aquela coisa a que chamamos ar gritou nos meus pulmões. Mantive os olhos fechados, a minha respiração estava ofegante, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ele mantinha a testa encostada á minha, a respiração dele também estava ofegante, senti-a ainda nos meus lábios.

- Hinata…eu amo-te.  
- Porquê?  
- Isso vais descobrindo aos poucos.

Ele sorriu e partiu logo para outro beijo apaixonado. Um de muitos que viriam.


End file.
